I Won't Say I'm in Love
by niko5290
Summary: Damn Disney and their Catchy songs... -Mild swearing.-


**I Won't Say I'm in Love**

Of course the movie Stacy and Stevie wanted to watch was Disney's Hercules. The songs were catchy, the art always fascinated her, and the it entertained the kids. Sam was busy at work on his homework that Quinn finshed just before the movie, so he could only enjoy the audio. Right after Meg sings_ I Won't Say I'm in Love_, Quinn got up to get a drink, softly humming the tune.

"You know, Q," Sam chirps as she walks by.

"Yes, Sam?" Quinn reached for a soda.

"If the glee club wre to ever to Disney songs, you should sing that. _I Won't Say I'm in Love_."

Quinn stiffened her posture, "Why would you say that?" Ice laced around her words. Sam felt the temperature of the room drop by a few degrees and he didn't think it was because the superintendent was a douche and didn't fix the heat.

Sam put down his pencil and threw up his hands in defense, "I'm just sayin' that you're voice matched well with Meg's. Plus, we all know that you're in love but denying it." Quinn glared at the boy, took a swift swig before turning, and watched the rest of the movie with the kids. Sam just let out a chuckle as he finished his homework.

Shortly after the movie, and the kids are in bed, Quinn gathered her stuff to leave. "Look, Q, I'm sorry if I over stepped my lines, but seriously. The broading teen isn't a good look on you. Go after her," He whispered.

"What about Finnbred?"

"New nickname?"

"Santana."

"Of course."

"Seriously, she's all love-sick teen after him again. It's gross. Did I tell you he fed her meat... She's vegan, Sam!" Quinn growled.

"Whoa, Scary Quinn; calm down, Stacy and Stevie just went to bed. Now, look. Rachel is into big romantic gestures, right?" He didn't wait for her answer. "From what we've seen, Finn doesn't do big romantic gestures. He does tiny, dopey smiles and big mistakes. Stand up, Q, and sing to her. She'll swoon, and you'll know she'll go all Rachel Berry on you."

"Rachel Berry on me?"

Sam jsut smiled. "Look, get home, I'll get in contact with the girls, and Kurt, why not, and see what they think."

Quinn just rolled her eyes, "I'm going home."

"Night, Q."

"Night, Sam."

* * *

><p>That night had Quinn tossing and turning. No position was comfortable. Meg's song haunted her mind, in all it's Disney-catchy-ness. The smooth voices of the Muses echoed in her subconscious while the words were becoming to real. She had told Santana she was done with the boys, they were nothing but frustrating, hormonal, slobbering, messes.<p>

No. He was way off base... "Damn it!" She growled, now she was even thinking in the song lyrics. "It ain't gonna happen, no way, no how." Quinn huffed and turned forcibly, thinking of anything but the five-foot-two diva.

* * *

><p>"This toats got to happens," Santana purred. "Unpressed Lemon Quinn is tooty-fruity for Merry Berry."<p>

"Do you just stay up all night thinking of new names for everyone?" Tina asked after years in glee and hearing Santana's colorful adjectives.

"If I'm not around," Brittany answered without missing a beat. The group moved on from that subejct; it was dangerous, too-much-information-kinda territory.

"Look, you guys would be perfect for the muses. Just start humming behind Q and she'll have no choice but to follow suit," Sam pleaded, his guppy lips perfect for the puppy-dog-pout.

Kurt looked away from the disgustingly cute pout, unable to resist, nodded first, "She does stare at Rachel alot... Especially when she's singing."

"Just singing? Q would go on and on about our pint-size diva when she was pregnant. I would sneak her bacon just to shut her up."

"I offered her a threesome one time, at Nationals, and she just blushed and said she wasn't _that_ into that," Santana shrugged her shoulders. "So I played it off as getting her haircut."

"We're hot. Why wouldn't she want us?" Brittany asked softly.

"She wants all up that Juicy-Juice Berry," Santana smiled.

The group sighed, "So, right before glee, start humming the song, and hopefully Quinn will follow suit. She complained all through the movie how it was so damn catchy. She's probably listened to it a hundred times already."

"What's in it for you, Trouty Mouth?"

Sam opened then closed his mouth again, "I want Quinn happy, she deserves it."

No one could really argue that simplistic logic.

"What about Finnwit?" Santana questioned as she started to file her nails.

"I'll handle him, you guys just focus on Q."

The group nodded, Plan Quinn Won't Say She's in Love When Really She Is was a-go.

Damn, they need a better creative team for plan names.

* * *

><p>Quinn opened her locker with a huff. She was having an off day, and she just wanted to survive glee before crawling back into bed. As she was about to close her locker, a familar tune was being hummed behind her. <em>Oh no, why now?<em> Her mind buzzed.

_"If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history; been there, done that!_" Quinn sang as she shut her locker loudly, shooting a pointed glare at the group behind her. Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina, and Kurt were unfazed and went right into their part.

"_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'? She's the Earth and Heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden, Honey we can see right through you._"

Quinn rolled her eyes and stomped away down the hall, singing back with a loud, "_Oh, no-o!_"

The 'muses' pushed off the lockers and followed, "_Girl, ya can't conceal it. We know how ya feel and who you're thinking of."_

Quinn snapped back, "_No chance, no way. I won't say it, no no_."

"_You swoon, you sigh! Why deny it, uh-oh!_"

Quinn rolled her eyes as they stopped outside the chorus room to see Rachel practicing. "_It's too cliche, I won't say I'm in love._" She put her hand against the door, sighing as she sang, "_I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming get a grip, girl; unless you're dying to cry your heart out, oh!"_

The group rolled their eyes as they sang back, "_You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling. Baby, we're not buying. Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling._" Quinn turned around to them and huffed, before walking through the door, "_Face it like a grown-up, when you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad?_" Santana, Mercedes, and Brittany circled around Quinn, Tina and Kurt swayed-stepped around Rachel, pulling her from her own little world.

"_Whoa! No chance, no way,_" the girl just groaned and pushed through them to her seat. She set her books down. _"I won't say it, no, no!_" Quinn stepped forward toward them and tripped, almost falling on her face. However, Rachel stepped up and caught her by the forearm, keeping Quinn somewhat upright. Instantly a grin broke across her face. She took a half of step closer when she regained balance. In the back ground, she heard the group coo, _"Give up, give in. Check the grin, you're in love._"

Quinn stepped away and toward the group, a slight scowl on her face, "_This scene won't play! I won't say I'm in love!_" Quinn sang and stepped around the group, the scowl still there. Rachel smirked and stepped into ehr space, forcing the girl into a cat-and-mouse circle dance.

"_You're doing flips, read out lips, you're in love!_" The 'muses' circled them, in a counter-clockwise walk.

Quinn shot back, a blush on her face, "_You're way off base! I won't say it!_" The girls rolled their eyes as Kurt did a little 'get on with it' motion with his hands. Honestly, Quinn was too stubborn for her own good. Quinn stopped and growled at the 'muses' "_Get off my case! I won't say it!_" She stopped and tried to ignore how Rachel slowed her movements, and slide her hand delicately across Quinn's shoulders over her thin cardigan.

The group took a seat, softly singing, "_Girl, dont be proud, it's ok you're in love_." Quinn turned to face Rachel, stilling her movments when she locked eyes with the shorter girl.

A sincere smile crossed Quinn's features as she gently reached out for Rachel's hand, playing with her fingers before slowly intertwining them, "_Ohh, At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love,_" Quinn sighed out.

Rachel ducked her head in a shy smile, before tilting it to the side to shine a mega-watt smile, "_Hercules_, Quinn?"

Quinn almost stuttered out but recovers because she's Quinn Fucking Fabray; she does not stutter, "I was helping Sam watch his siblings the other night, and they wanted to watch it."

Rachel nodded and stepped a little closer into Quinn's personal bubble; really, personal space, hello? No? Ok. "Well, Quinn, I can see you matching up with Meg very well, but I don't think you'll get the guy in the end."

Quinn's eyebrow arched all on its own, Quinn lost cognition when she felt Rachel's finger trace her collarbone and felt her breath on her lips. "Oh?"

"Nope," Rachel pops her 'p'. Her fingers trace a path along Quinn's collarbone, up her throat, then behind her neck, to lightly grasp at the shorter hair. "I'd say there's a good chance you get the _girl_."

Quinn lets out a broad smile before leaning down slightly to just barely brush her lips against Rachel's. She starts to feel a little pressure and it feels heave-

"Ay dios mio, this is sickening! Seriosuly, I'm getting all kinds of cavities because of these two," Santana called out, a bored look on her face. "Someone call Ms. Pillsbury, maybe she can get that dentist back here to get rid of the toothache these two are causing me." Quinn growled and rested her forehead against Rachel's who giggler.

They heard a quiet, "Be nice, San, or no sweet lady kisses for you."

Rachel brought her hand up to Quinn's cheek, cupping it softly, "My fathers won't be home til later tonight. Would you like to come over, to possibly watch a movie or two?" Rachel's question was iinnocent enoguh, but the look in her deep brown eyes and the way she bit her lower lip leads Quinn to believe tonight will lead to anything but innocent.

"I'd love too."

Rachel sighs happily, "_At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love._."

"_Sha la la la-ahhh.._"

* * *

><p>Just a fluffy little one shot that wouldn't leave me alone. Hope ya all enjoyed it.<p> 


End file.
